walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Fear)
Season 3 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead consists of sixteen episodes, that aired with a double episode premiere on June 4, 2017.Ausiello, Michael (15 April 2016) "Fear the Walking Dead Renewed for Season 3 at AMC" TV Line, Penske Media Corporation, Retrieved on 28 May 2017 Dave Erickson continued as showrunner for the third and last consecutive season. Plot "Eye of the Beholder" Travis, Madison and Alicia make it to the U.S./Mexico border where they are captured by an armed group. Travis is separated from the girls and is taken to a room where Nick, an injured Luciana and other captives. They shoot captives, who are deemed illegal immigrants, to see how long they turn into Walkers. The trio form an escape plan with other inmate but the person is killed and Travis is recaptured and made to fight the dead in a pit. Madison and Alicia are taken to an office where they meet the man in charge, Troy, where he interrogates them and how they know Travis. Madison forms her own plan and holds Troy hostage and demand her family go free. They find Travis who has just brutally killed all the pit Walkers and Nick is reunited with his family. However, the compound is overrun and everyone evacuates to Troy's home base. Travis, Luciana and Alicia escape aboard a helicopter while Madison and Nick leave in a truck with Troy. "The New Frontier" At night, the helicopter is attacked and Travis is shot and bleeding out. He falls to his death much to Alicia's horror. After the helicopter crash, Alicia and Jake, Troy's brother, carry Luciana to the ranch on foot. At Broke Jaw Ranch, Madison and Nick meet Jeremiah Otto and become suspicious of the place. Alicia's group arrives and Jeremiah agrees to treat Luciana in the infirmary if provided she has a pulse. Nick complies and Luciana is taken to the infirmary. Madison silently grieves Travis' death. At the Rosarito Beach Hotel, Strand allows many angry refugees inside the gates, falsely claiming he is a doctor to calm them and save Hector and Elena from their wrath. Following the claim, Elena orders Strand to leave before his lie enrages the survivors but not before he checks on Ilene, the woman who stabbed him. They chat and she leaps off her balcony but before giving him keys to a Jaguar. "TEOTWAWKI" Ranchers begin asking questions about the helicopter attack and express hostility towards Madison's family. Luciana believes they need to leave the ranch as she feels it's not safe. Nick and Troy break past their contempt as they find more in common with each other and Alicia gets to know the younger crowd while smoking pot in a "Bible study." A team prepares to investigate the helicopter incident and Madison volunteers to accompany them. Elsewhere, Strand arrives at the Gonzalez Dam, where he is reunited with old friend Dante Esquivel, offering him a partnership in controlling the dam's dwindling water supplies, but Dante instead has Strand imprisoned as he knows what kind of person Strand is, a thief. While in his cell, Strand is reunited with Daniel. "100" In a flashback, Daniel escapes the fire at Celia's home with burns on his legs. He is rescued by Efrain Morales where the two talk. The two are separated and he ends up at the Gonzales Dam. Where Lola Guerrero spares him and is given a job at the dam as a worker. In the present, Daniel is order to torture Efrain as he is siphoning water from another source. Lola reveals she allowed it as the people are in dire need of it. Lola, Efrain, and Strand are among the line to be executed. But Daniel turns the tables and kills Dante and his bodyguards. He gives control to Lola, hands her the gun and kneels before awaiting his execution but she forgives him for his actions. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Nick and Jeremiah bond by cleaning up a wreck of a burnt home. Nick hopes Luciana will like the house but she leaves on her own since the Clarks will not go. Madison, Troy and their squad set out for the Black Hat Reserve, led by Qaletaqa Walker, on whose ancestral land Broke Jaw was built. Walker ambushes the squad who are forced to return in sock feet with a warning of an impending invasion to take back their land. They are revealed to have shot down the helicopter. Elsewhere, Strand leads Daniel to the hotel believing Ofelia is still there. They reach the hotel where it is abandoned and overrun. Strand is forced to confess that Ofelia ran off and doesn't know where she is. As a herd approaches, Daniel abandons Strand to the dead. "Red Dirt" Troy's patrol return with news of Walker's ultimatum; that night bonfires ring Broke Jaw, unnerving the sheltered people. Gretchen's family leaves despite Troy's threatening efforts to keep them for security measures. Jeremiah unmoved by these events but feels they need to be prepared for a fight. Madison, Nick and Jeremiah later find Gretchen and her family murdered and turned. They realize Troy was responsible but Madison informs the community that Walker did it to prepare them for the upcoming conflict. Jake journeys to Black Hat to negotiate peace terms with Walker. Alicia follows him. "The Unveiling" Jake and Alicia arrive at Black Hat, where Alicia discovers Ofelia to be alive and allied with Walker's tribe after they took her in. While refusing to their original agreement, Walker agrees to a parley, Ofelia leaves with Jake while Alicia remains until he returns. While Madison forces Troy to send men to retrieve Alicia which results in several of Walker's men dead. Despite Jake's attempts to mend the truce, Walker has him beaten and Ofelia cast out. Given a job in the kitchen, she cooks a meal for the militia. The men, including Nick, get sick or die from as a result. Madison realizes it was Ofelia's doing and stops her from escaping to beat her senseless. "Children of Wrath" In a flashback, Ofelia is left in the desert by Jeremiah following their first encounter and nearly dead until Walker rescues and nurses her back to health. Madison takes Ofelia to Black Hat where Walker reveals the poison was anthrax which Ofelia did not know it was. Walker encourages Madison to leave as it is not her fight. Nick discovers Jeremiah killed Walker's father and other tribe members. Madison decides to have Jeremiah kill himself to appease Walker but the old man is to hateful to give his foe satisfaction. Nick pulls the trigger, killing him. They stage the suicide and Madison delivers Jeremiah's head to Walker. Meanwhile, Strand finds the "Abigail" run aground and contacts a Russian cosmonaut in space who tells him the Walker problem is everywhere and that his life is not over. Strand sets the yacht on fire and leaves. "Minotaur" Walker's group move onto the ranch following Jeremiah's death and attempt to make peace. However, tensions remain between the ranchers and Black Hats. Troy entices a youth to avenge the Trimbals by attacking a Nation member which leads to the youth's death. Wanting to protect his people, Madison gives Walker control of the armory and raids the weapons from the ranchers. Troy refuses and attempts an assault that is stopped by Nick. He stops when Nick confesses to killing his dad. Walker demands Troy be exiled and Nick be punished for being involved with Troy. He is put in a hotbox instead. Madison takes Troy out in the wilderness chasing him away at gunpoint. At the damn, Daniel tells Lola that she's the new boss, to be loved or despised. While distributing water the crowd turns on her and she is attacked. Despite this, she continues to travel with Daniel to distribute water while encouraging him to let go of his search for Ofelia. "The Diviner" Madison and Walker look upon a nearly depleted reservoir. She insists they keep the water situation a secret in order to maintain peace at the ranch. Walker suggests they buy water from a trading post in Mexicali. At El Bazar, run by The Proctors, they find Strand who owes debts to them. Madison uses Walker's gold to buy his freedom. Strand offers a long-term solution with the Gonzalez Dam. At the ranch, the natives are overseeing the water distribution, leading to tensions. The militia see Nick as Troy's successor and he cautions them to bide their time. Alicia tries to head-off water disputes but ends up starting a riot by revealing the water crisis. The natives try to take possession of the main well but Nick, armed with the ranchers' last pistol, leads a sit-in. Later, the Nation attempts to dig a new well which eventually leads both them and the ranchers to working together to find water. "La Serpiente" Madison, Strand and Walker drive the tanker to Mexico and crawl through tunnels to the dam. They run into Daniel who is prevented from killing Strand after Madison tells him that Ofelia is alive at the ranch. Lola refuses to give them water but invites Madison to bring her family and work for her. Daniel thinks it better that Ofelia not know he's alive knowing how different they both have become. Walker, displeased with the turnout, leaves on foot to force the ranchers out. Daniel fears the dissatisfied people will rise against Lola, and sanctions Strand to act if their interests align. A water truck explodes, punching a hole in the gate, and a slogan-chanting mob soon appear. Lola is convinced to trade 10,000 gallons of water per week for weapons, with the first exchange at El Bazaar. Lola wants Ofelia to be there. Strand and Madison drive back, picking up Walker on the road. "Brother's Keeper" Troy lives off the land while continuing to write in his journal. He finds a grenade launcher and is inspired to gather the Walkers. He warns Nick that the ranch will be destroyed. Nick and Jake find him and that he intends to use the launcher to drive the herd to the ranch. He fires and Jake holds Troy at gunpoint but hesitates on learning that Nick killed their father and Alicia kept it secret. Jake is bitten and dies following an amputation. The Nation and the ranchers build a wall of trailers and RVs is hoped to turn the herd but if fails and they all evacuate to the bunker-like pantry. "This Land Is Your Land" Inside the pantry, the air vent is broken and people are bit. If suffocation doesn't kill them, the turned people will. While Crazy Dog and Ofelia fix the vent. Alicia makes a tough decision to let the bit sacrifice themselves in order to maintain air supply and prevent more death. Alicia bonds with 9-11 widow Christine who encourages her to put on a strong presence for the rest of them. Despite the vent turning back on, people passed out and become Walkers. As she fights off the dead and puts down Christine, Madison, who has rescued Nick and Troy, manage to clear path for her to get out. Everyone regroups and decide to go to the dam, but Alicia chooses to go alone to Jake's cabin and find her own way to live in the world. "El Matadero" Madison, Strand and Walker drive a tanker to the trading outpost to meet with Lola and Daniel when they discover that Ofelia is bit from her attempt to save the ranch. They reach the bazaar and make Ofelia comfortable until Daniel arrives. She dies just as he arrives and is forced to put her down before she turns. Nick goes on a binge of drugs and drinking, wrangling Troy into joining him, eventually wading through a group of walking dead. The next morning, Daniel agrees to let Madison's group come to the dam but Nick and Troy decide to stay at the bazaar. Elsewhere, Alicia's scavenging attracts the dead who are killed by Diana for trinkets. The two women initially threaten each other but decide to share the food Alicia found and travel together. "Things Bad Begun" While at the bazaar, Troy learns that The Proctors know of the dam and intend to attack it for their monopoly. He and Nick go to warn Madison and the others. They decide to blow the dam up if necessary to keep it away from the gang. Nick learns that Strand had told them about the dam for his personal gain and is warned to leave as he can no longer guarantee the Clark's safety. After Nick is questioned by Daniel, Madison learns that Troy was the reason the ranch fell and she brutally murders him in front of Nick. Strand opens a gate for the Proctors and in a struggle shoots Daniel. As the Proctors overrun the dam, Strand takes the detonator and hides Madison and Nick. Meanwhile, Alicia is forced to enlist in a life-saving operation on Proctor John who intends control the trade routes for the Texas gulf to San Diego. He allows Alicia to live for her services and takes her to the dam. "Sleigh Ride" Proctor John rides a Zodiac toward the dam with Alicia and his men. Strand greets them at the dock and exchanges quick glances with Alicia. Strand quietly assures Alicia that Madison and Nick are alive and in hiding. He vows to help them escape if she agrees to work with him. As tensions rise between Nick and Madison over Troy's murder and her growing ruthlessness, Strand is able to help the family move undetected until Lola attacks the Proctors and is killed. Nick, having got the detonator, he bargains for Strand and his family's release. They escape on the Zodiac, but The Proctors begin to move on Nick who receives unexpected help from Walker and Crazy Dog who snipe from a nearby hilltop, and Daniel who fights his way across the dam after treating his wounds. Nick detonates the explosives, blowing a hole in the dam, and the boat is carried through by the current. Nick and Daniel escape together as do the remaining Proctors while Madison is washed ashore as hundreds of people gather to collect the now released water. Episodes Cast Season 3 (Fear)/Starring|Starring Season 3 (Fear)/Also Starring|Also Starring Season 3 (Fear)/Co-Stars|Co-Stars Season 3 (Fear)/Uncredited|Uncredited Deaths *Steven (Alive and Zombified) *Willy *Travis Manawa *Charlene Daley *Ilene Stowe *Geoff (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified, Off-Screen) *Tracy Otto (Confirmed Fate) *Jake's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Madison's Father (Confirmed Fate) *Pablito *J.C. *Othón *Dante Esquivel *Martha Brown (Alive and Zombified) *Russell Brown *Johnson (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Phil McCarthy *Mike Trimbol *Vernon Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) *Kathy Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) *Gretchen Trimbol (Alive and Zombified) *Qaletaqa's Great-Grandfather (Confirmed Fate) *Jimmie (Alive and Zombified) *Joseph (Alive and Zombified) *Tintos (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Salyan (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Qaletaqa's Uncle (Confirmed Fate) *Qaletaqa's Father (Confirmed Fate) *Madison's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Jeremiah Otto *Terrance Shafford *Bruce (Confirmed Fate) *Jake Otto (Alive and Zombified) *Klah Jackson *Cooper *Gabe Dille (Off-Screen) *Mrs. Twomey (Off-Screen) *Bob's Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Stan (Off-Screen) *Kerry (Off-Screen) *Dax Daley (Off-Screen) *Blake Sarno *Christine's First Husband (Confirmed Fate) *Jerry (Confirmed Fate) *Lee's Son (Confirmed Fate) *Lee's Ex-Wife (Confirmed Fate) *Bob *Pat Daley (Alive and Zombified) *Christine *Erin Twomey (Off-Screen) *José (Off-Screen) *Marta (Off-Screen) *John Hogan (Off-Screen) *Kerry's Father (Off-Screen) *Kerry's Son (Off-Screen) *Paul (Off-Screen) *Ofelia Salazar *Troy Otto *Efraín Morales *Lola Guerrero *Proctor Eleven *Proctor Nine *Proctor Nineteen *Everardo (Off-Screen) *At least 4 unnamed captives (Alive and Zombified) *1 unnamed man *At least 7 unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiamen (Confirmed Fate) *1 horse *1 pig *1 cow *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch militiamen *Many unnamed Black Hat Reservation residents *Many unnamed Broke Jaw Ranch residents *At least 5 unnamed Gonzalez Dam bodyguards *Many unnamed Gonzalez Dam workers *Many unnamed Proctors Trivia *Below are the changes made to the main cast in this season: **Danay García (Luciana Galvez) and Dayton Callie (Jeremiah Otto) have been upgraded to series regulars after recurring appearances. ***Starting with "The New Frontier", Dayton Callie has been added to the opening credits. **Daniel Sharman (Troy Otto), Sam Underwood (Jake Otto) and Lisandra Tena (Lola Guerrero) are cast as series regulars for their first appearance this season. ***Starting with "Eye of the Beholder", Daniel Sharman and Sam Underwood have been added to the opening credits. ***Starting with "100", Lisandra Tena has been added to the opening credits. **Rubén Blades (Daniel Salazar) is reinstated to the opening credits in "100". ***He is listed under "Also Starring" in the previous episode to not give away his appearance. **Following his character's death in "The New Frontier", Cliff Curtis has been removed from the opening credits. ***He is added back to the opening credits in "Sleigh Ride", as Travis appears in a dream sequence. **Following his character's death in "Children of Wrath", Dayton Callie has been removed from the opening credits. ***He is added back to the opening credits in "Sleigh Ride", as Jeremiah appears in a dream sequence. **As of "El Matadero", Sam Underwood has been removed from the opening credits. ***He is added back to the opening credits in "Sleigh Ride", as Jake appears in a dream sequence. **Following her character's death in "El Matadero", Mercedes Manson has been removed from the opening credits. *The season features the most main character deaths of any season in the television continuity, with a total of six deaths: Travis Manawa, Jeremiah Otto, Jake Otto, Ofelia Salazar, Troy Otto, and Lola Guerrero. *This is the last season in which Dave Erickson is showrunner for Fear The Walking Dead. References Category:Seasons Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Seasons Category:TV Episodes Category:Season 3 (Fear the Walking Dead) Category:The Walking Dead Category:Episodes